


The Elegant Dance

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many ways to touch, this was by far her favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elegant Dance

Steve's gentleness surprised Natasha. For a man who could punch through a wall with ease, he was capable of the most featherlight of touches. Soft fingers glided down her back. Tender, almost worshipful, kisses worked their way up her inner thighs. A skillful tongue applied to her labia, breasts, mouth. Permission asked for and received each and every time before he entered her as she gasped, calling his name; her heart raced in a way no amount of danger could ever hope to achieve as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him. 

She was lost. 

Found. 

Perfect.


End file.
